Rebeckzi Bux
Disclaimer: A work in progress, will be filled in gradually over time. Rebeckzi Bux, or known to a select few as 'Dozer Girl' is a lewd, crude and loud-mouthed Goblin who dabbles in hedonistic, reckless and nihilistic antics that satisfy her current amusements and instant gratifications. "She's a reaaaall menace, dat lil' kid!! Seen 'er bouncin' 'round orphanages an' da streets back in da days... An' don't be surprised if she robs ya blind and gets 'er hands full on yer' private bits. I mean... Knew 'er since she was a lil' gal--- 'Bout dis high--- I heard from dat Dweebknuckle family dat ta first words she eva' saids was 'Cauliflower Penis'.... .... Who in da fux says dat shit as a baby?!?" ''-- Ty Knobsprocket, Shady Arms Dealer'' Born an orphaned, lowly street urchin of Kezan, she spent her youth bonded into a life of crime, pickpocketing and tinkering with engineering entraptions in means to survive. Upon the cusp of young adulthood, she managed to land a menial position amongst the Venture Co., her job consisting of operating shredders for deforestation projects, and dozers for deliveries and excavation projects. However, with several offenses committed-- or perhaps being accused of while employed with Venture Co, she has been accused of several crimes against the company, in which the following is stated: -Indecent exposure; Several accounts ranging in degree -Exortion or grand theft--- One account involving several payloads of precious metals while on a transport run-- One account of seizure and grand theft of a company leased Dozer. -Arson, damage and vandalism of corporate property--- Igniting several operable dozers and an oil rig. -Vehicular manslaughter--- Killing/injuring a dozen Venture Co. employees/workers while driving under the influence of various drugs and alcohol. Upon her disappearance, the Venture Company ordained a warrant for her capture and arrest. Whether or not such a warrant still exists is uncertain. She is usually seen in Horde Capitals and various ports of neutrality, in the company of untrusting seafarers, and/or with her small, mentally disabled skunk named Toby. Appearance Exuding excessive cockiness - or perhaps arrogance to some, A young Goblin would walk in with a wide, smug grin and a lit felweed joint between her full and plump lips. As one would observe, Rebeckzi Bux is a prideful, carefree and sassy Goblin standing at an underwhelming height of three feet, eight inches. Of course, staring this long would most likely grasp her attention, her eyes glaring directly at you with a single arched brow. Of course, her eyes were not mono-colored--- One a rich green, the other a light blue. Piercings, bulky and distasteful would decorate a fine, thin eyebrow, her ears and nostrils. Her skin, a golden hue would bear marks of natural cause-- Darkened splotches, perhaps freckles or birthmarks along her forehead, while sporting the unnatural, such as smudges of dirt, grease, finger streaks of paint that would suggest she is one to get down and dirty, and definitely does not hold priority in common hygiene practices. Such a young woman ever so carefree, nihilistic and borderline sociopathic reflects upon her attire, quite eclectic and unusual, pieces of cloth, leather and mail mix-matched in unconventional colors and collaboration. Usually scantily-clad, her very skin generally yields exposure along her frame, curvy in definition and contour. The look however is pre-meditated--- A consistent change due to impulse, yet still indefinitely pre-meditated. Her very hair changes on an unplanned whim, consistently redyed various colors across the spectrum, constantly met with a pair and scissors and a razor to fabricate quite unconventional haircuts--- Perhaps to some a hair styling trainwreck upon her head. It is possible that after meeting her, her very appearance will change, making her possibly unrecognizable to some--- That is until she opens her mouth. Personality She's quite the wild one to simply state. Her lips spout sarcastic, sassy, crude, uncouth and absolute absurdity drenched in a typical Goblin accent-- Usually an insult, a threat... And if those unphase the individual under verbal focus fire, such words popped off transcend to smut filled flirtations, eager to take advantage of anyone in a sinful, carnal fashion. She's one who follows very little law and code-- Even ones she pretends to follow, yielding a anarchistic debonair fueled by sex, violence, chaos and absolute madness. Category:Goblin Category:Pirates Category:Coral Fang Privateers Category:Warriors Category:Engineers Category:Characters